ow_maelstromfandomcom-20200215-history
A View from on High
= A view from on high = Posted by Largehobbit Posted: Apr 9, 2018, 11:06pm 20th August - The Steamworks - Afternoon Lina was slumped face down on the table. At some point in the early hours of the morning Roxy had finally admitted defeat and staggered home into the Steamworks. She snored noisily, her nose pressed against an empty whiskey bottle and her left hand on the table still clutching a half full glass. Knowing better that to wake her the barman at the Crazy Cog has cleaned and closed up around her, leaving a pitcher of water in the table for when she woke. Emma grabbed the pitched and dumped it over Lina's head creating a string of curses some of which even Emma's considerable carnal experience struggled to visualise. Lina lurched to her feet and turned to face her attacker only to be faced by the only woman in Dusk she would not gladly smack in the face with a bar stool. "Oh its you." she said dumbly as the water dripped down her sodden hair and into her clothes. "Yes it is me, and you have dragged me all the way over to this stinking pit to find you." "I... I well I.." Lina fumbled for the right words. "No please do go on, please do explain to me why I found some poor girl crying with a black eye after leaving you alone for barely five minutes in Hansons." "I hate that place." Lina growled. The slap caught her full on the right cheek and sent her sprawling backwards onto the table. "And I hated being left there on my own to deal with your mess, after you asked me.. no ordered me to introduce you to my.. friends. How can I do that when you can not even control your temper for the time it takes to pick out a dress?" "I am sorry." Lina said clutching her red cheek, she reached out towards Emma but she stepped away. "You left me there. No.. do not touch me. You stink, you are probably still drunk and you need a bath." "A bath?" Lina said with a sudden glint in her eye. "Oh no you dont." Emma replied stepping back further. "A bath sounds good." Lina followed Emma across the room a smile forming on her lips. "This wont work Lina, you have gone too far this time." Emma yelped as Lina stepped forward and made a playful grab for her arm. She forced down a smile as she batted her hand away. "I am sorry, let me make it up to you." Lina stepped close and Emma placed a hand lightly upon her chest to keep the distance. "Gods what do I see in you." Emma sighed. *** "This place is a mess." Emma chided as she looked around the apartment. Lina's home was a large open plan space on the top floor of a tall block, just a stones throw from the Roost. Out of the Window the great tower rose up towards the Maelstrom above and airships could be seen making their way up and down to the landing platforms and the Nexus beyond. It was quite a view. Emma and Lina sat opposite ends of a large copper bath tub, the water milky white with oils and soap. Lina raised her leg from the water and poked Emma in the shoulder. "I do not have a harem of young girls to run around after me and clean my small clothes." Lina defended herself. Emma caught her foot and slowly began to massage the skin of her sole. Lina groaned with pleasure and sat back into the water until her shoulders were fully submerged. It was quiet for a while, with only the soft drip of water breaking the silence as Emma continued to massage. "There was an explosion last night." Emma said at last causing Lina to raise her head and give her a questioning look. "Over at the Green Line." she continued, "A terrorist attack is what they are calling it." "And was it?" Lina asked. Emma shrugged, "If it was it was a new group, perhaps this Red Gang or what ever they call themselves." "Red Crew." Lina corrected her,"They have been leaving pamphlets all over the Steamworks this past month. Was there much damage?" "Apparently the line is down." Emma replied looking out of the window at a large airship that was coming in to dock a few hundred feet above them. Lina whistled, "That will mean Skyriders going out to the Delve." Now it was Emma's turn to sit up, "Will you be going?" "I expect so," Lina mused, "Eli says I should have my papers back in a day or two so I might just miss the first few trips out. I am worried about that man Emma." "Why?" "He is just acting strange... he's drinking." Emma gave Lina a look and the Skyrider shook her head, "No I mean, he is really drinking... I haven't seen him like this before." "Have you tried talking to him?" Now it was Linas turn to give the look, and Emma laughed, "No I suppose you haven't. Hey I have an idea." *** About three quarters of the way up the towering structure that was the Roost sat the Calble Car Station, with three lines reaching out into the city. One to the south and into the Sprawl was used mainly by workers who populated the Roost and surrounding facilities, the second stretched out toward the Centrum and the third and final line travelled north towards the East Twins and the Sanctum, the headquarters for the Guild of Engineers. Lina and Emma stood waiting to travel along that line. "I cant believe that I have never been up here." Emma said with delight as she saw the southbound car leave for the Sprawl. "Carts on strings," Lina murmured, "I do not trust them." She had not been entirely in favour of this excursion but could not really argue too much given her recent behaviour. "You do not trust them?" Emma laughed, "You work on a flying boat." A few minutes passed before the northbound car came in to dock. It was a huge yellow carriage with a dark leather interior. The car master opened the doors and let down the steps to the platform where Lina and Emma were waiting. There were no other passengers. The car master gave Emma an appraising look. Lina coughed and the man looked up his face growing pale in recognition. "No charge." He choked as they climbed on board. "Thank you." Emma said with a polite nod of her head. She was dressed in one of her prettiest white dresses and was carrying a parasol as if attending a party on the Hill. Lina in stark contrast was dressed in a slightly cleaner and less creased version of her flight gear. With a heavy jerk the car was on the move sweeping away from the Roost and down towards the city. The Maelstrom churned above them, flashing here and there with fiery sparks. They could expect a storm that evening, if not before. Emma took in the view as they travelled over the Steamworks, pointing out buildings and asking Lina about unfamiliar landmarks. "What is happening down there?" she exclaimed pointing down to a large crowd that was gathering in front of one of the factories. "Bloody hell." cursed Lina as she took in the sight, "It looks like a riot and what the hell is that?" The looked down as the crowd faced down a behemoth of a machine, like a giant steam cart but with a cannon fixed to its top. Men were stood around it with weapons. There was a loud bang and the cannon fired destroying a stone pillar near the crowd. "Good gods." the car master said staring down with them now. They strained to see what would happen next but the car was already moving on, obscuring the scene behind the high walls of the Steamworks factories. Moments later their attention was torn in a different direction as a huge explosion sounded ahead of them. They moved forward to see the shell of the Green Docks ahead. A great billow of smoke and green flame rising from its heart. The car master looked like he was about to sick up. Emma placed a soothing hand on his shoulder, "Oh my dear man, you do know how to show a girl a good time." Lina came to stand by her and silently held her hand. As their flesh pressed together the green fires below danced in the reflection of their eyes, whispering of things to come. Finally, the city was waking from its slumber, Emma would need her now, she would have to let her help bring the bastards down once and for all.